Duty or Heart?
by Aoki Rachel
Summary: 'The Lion fell in love with the Lamb'.. What if this time, Bella and Edward switched roles? Bella is a vampire hunter with a painful past, and her next target is Edward. Once again, she is posed with a new choice: Duty or Heart? - Original & BxE!
1. Chapter 1 Updated & Edited

**Update 1: I have edited some parts of this chapter, so please take a look at this chapter again ^.^]**

This idea came to me when I was watching a show, and I wanted to give it a try :)

There will be one change to the original plot of Stephanie Meyer where vampires can only be killed by tearing them apart. In this story, **vampires can also be hurt by 100% silver items** (since most silver items in the world is probably only 98% or 99% silver) and **can be killed if the silver items is made together with their blood**. This theory will be further explained in this chapter!

Finally, I hope you all like this story! :D This chapter will be an introduction to the story.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here –Twilight and Vampire Academy. _

_This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental._

_***Special thanks to **_**Phantom Puppeteer**_** for helping me beta this chapter**__*****_

**Chapter 1 – Bella **

'_You have a chance to meet the true love of your life.  
One who understands you, one who loves you, one who is willing to spend eternity with you.  
But it is your job to kill him and his family._

What would you do?'

Hi, my name is Bella Swan, and I am a vampire hunter. My parents were killed by vampires when I was 6 years old, and I had witnessed the entire process. The throat-tearing, flesh-ripping, the hands-plunged-through-the-stomach and of course, the blood-drinking. Well, lets just say that it was not a pretty sight for my 6 years old eyes at all. My life should have ended then, on the very same day, the very same hour my parents died. But Rose saved me from those cold-blooded creatures by killing them. I was then adopted by her.

Rose was my boss, along with Dimitri. They are married and they are in-charge of Team 1, which consists of us. Us being the vampire hunters and the others who are working at the team's 'base'. Currently, we are the only team active now. Our hunting organization is called the V-Hunt and we are a secret organization – no one knows about us, not even the vampires. Hence the word _secret._

How do we hunt vampires? Good question. Lets start with the basics shall we? There are currently 2 ways to kill vampires – first is to tear them apart with superhuman strength (which we are not strong enough to accomplish, and pretty messy if I do say so myself). The second way is to kill them with silver items. The silver items must be made with their blood, which means that we must mixed a few drops of their blood together with the pure silver and make it into sharp objects such as stakes and crossbows.

Like, "Hey Mr. Vampire, could I have some of your blood please? Huh? Oh no, it is just that I need to use your blood to create weapons that can kill you. Simple as that. Umm...you don't happen to have a problem with that do you?" Okay, just kidding. That is not how we do our job. But it does sound kind of easy doesn't it? Well, it does, in theory at least.

I am supposed to be 21 years old this year, yet I have the appearance and body of an 18 year old. (We even stopped counting our ages since it was all too confusing. Now, no one even mention ages anymore in the organization) This is because my friends and I was injected with vampire blood. It was, of course, not the normal vampire blood. This vampire blood was 'diluted' and mixed with a few chemicals to make sure the tainted blood cells does not re-create itself once it reaches our blood stream. Due to that, we only have a few of the vampire abilities –superhuman speed, superhuman strength and sharp senses. Our abilities were not as good as the vampires themselves, but at least we do not need to feed on blood.

The vampire blood also cause us to look paler than normal humans, but we do not 'glitter' or burn into vampire crisp in sunlight. We have immortality, just like the vampires, but other than that, our body basically worked like a normal human being – we need to eat and sleep and our heart beats. Oh yeah, and breathe too.

I never thought I will fall in love for the rest of my now eternal life, because something within me broke when my parents died. Time can heal all wounds, but this is one that can't be healed; it just did not hurt as much when I am with the people at the organization, the people who were my family since I was 6.

However, all that changed when I met the Cullens. When I met Edward.

* * *

**So what do you think of it? Review to tell me! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Updated & Edited

**[Update 1: I have edited some parts of this chapter, so please take a look at this chapter again ^.^]**

**[Update 2: **There will be some Korean names mentioned in this story, since one of the headquarters will be in Korea. This chapter will explain more about this part.

To help those who may have difficulty to remember the names, I will put the person's role/position beside its name, so you can just take note of its position.

Eg. ….. Yoona (leader)….**]**

_***I strongly recommend for you to take a look at the character list behind this chapter. **_

The whole V-Hunt will consist of my OCs, but don't worry; you will just need to know Team 1. Team 1's character list is released together with this.

Anyway, I do hope you like this chapter as well! It will be a formal introduction to the story.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here –Twilight, Camp Rock, Harry Potter and Vampire Academy._

_This is a work of friction. Any resemblance to people dead or alive is purely coincidental._

_***Special thanks to **_**Phantom Puppeteer**_** for helping me beta this chapter**__*****_

**Chapter 2 – Arrival**

'Bella!' Caleb shouted from behind me. Meet Caleb. One of the 10 vampire hunters here, he have the power to run really _really_ fast. He treats me like his own sister since I was sent here at a tender age of 6 years old, and we have grown very close ever since. It might also be particularly due to the fact that he is the biological brother of my best friend, Rachel.

'Yeah?' I stopped, waiting for him to catch up with me. I was heading back to my room to wash up after finishing my ballet practice a while ago. Hey, even an immortal is allowed some hobbies. What do you think we do during our free time? Count our age?

'Well sister, you have a new assignment. Meet Yuri after your training' he said casually, putting his arm over my shoulder. Yuri, along with Yoona and Emma, were the leaders in the base. They take orders from Rose and Dimitri, but they were the in-charge of all of us here. This was because Rose and Dimitri were, most of the time, not in the base since they are usually busy at the headquarters.

'Yuri? Don't we usually go to the Information Unit for new tasks?' I asked, confused.

'Hmmm… I guess yours must be a 'special case'. Maybe you are on a seduction mission?' Caleb suggested, as he gave me a playful wink. I smacked him on the shoulder.

'By the way, where are Joe and Demi? I didn't see them around today.' I asked as we strolled down the corridor. As usual, the corridor was dark but that was pretty logical since we were underground.

Our team's base was located here under one of the busy building in New York. The secret entrance was situated at a deserted corner of the basement parking lot, and was very well-hidden. Our base occupied 4 stories down from the basement, hence it was amazing how it had good air ventilation, air conditioning and everything else. Not that I am complaining.

The first level consisted of the guards' station, reception counter (Do not be fooled, our secretaries are trained. In fact, everyone in the base is well-trained to fight off any vampires), and the 5 office rooms of our bosses and leaders. The second level consists of our dorms where 2 people shares a room and many facilities rooms such gym, dance studio and training rooms. The third level was the whole Information Unit, since there were so many computers, devices, storage files and electronics for tracking and hunting vampires. The last level underground consisted of the science lab, nursing bay (in case any hunters/guards got injured) and resource (a.k.a. equipment storage) room, which were the most important rooms of the V-Hunt.

Our main headquarters(HQ) was in L.A., and we had two other training divisions in Canada (Team 4 and 5), which was far away from most of the vampires here. We have another HQ in Korea, but this division focus more on making our machinery and weapons. Since the 17th parallel in Korea was so heavily armed that we could divert attention away from us. We could make weapons there without being questioned for our motives.

We had another well-trained team (Team 2) in Washington, but they were much more inactive than us. This was partly because their team had not been injected with the new vampire blood yet.

'Oh, they took a flight to Canada this morning. They have to collect the blood samples of our 10 junior trainees in Team 4 for testing whether they are suitable for the vampire blood. You know how it works.' Caleb replied.

I nodded. Of course I do. Hunters were all tested before we were injected with the blood. Those who does not make it became spies for us, since they do not possess any special abilities to fight or defend themselves from the vampires.

This new vampire blood was only successful experimented quite recently, and we were the first batch to receive it. Those vampire hunters before us had either died or grew too old to hunt.

Basically, anyone who was unsuitable and still inject itself with the blood had only one outcome – death. Many people died in the organization because of this, since the odds of being suitable for the blood was less that 10%.

Another problem was that the blood given to us, hunters, were limited in supply and hard to make. This was precisely the reason why Team 2's hunters were not injected with the blood yet, not to mention our junior trainees.

The blood was particularly hard to make because the original vampire blood have to be 'special'. This meant that the vampire with the blood had to have special powers, like mind-reading, so that we have more chances to inherit those abilities. This blood was only given to us, vampire hunters, while the others in our team had normal vampire blood. Most of us vampire hunters in Team 1 did inherit a few powers, except for Derek and Joe. They were the exception cases because hunters without special abilities usually become spies now. It was a new rule set by the main HQ after we created the new vampire blood.

The rest of my team, excluding the hunters were thus injected with normal vampire blood (without the special abilities). Previously, there were only 21 people in Team 1, and fortunately, all of us were suitable for the blood. The odds were the same for normal vampire blood, and so it was almost a miracle that we all made it, since Team 2 had only roughly 5 people who were suitable. Due to a shortage of manpower, we had another 20 staff from the HQ in Korea to join us, and now, Team 1's potential was up to its maximum. We could kill up to 20 vampires a year; it was amazing how huge the vampire population is.

No manpower could be requested from our main HQ though, since they were supposed to 'not exist at all' or to put it plainly, be a secret. Only Rose and Dimitri, our bosses, knew about the exact location of the HQ, or who was in the HQ. Hunters or other staffs have completely no idea. This kind of secrecy was to ensure that even if the vampires ever found out about us, our main HQ will not be discovered and V-Hunt will not perished.

'Anyway, I am heading down to the fourth level to meet Taeyeon(scientist in-charge) in the science lab. I want to check whether the vampire blood I took back is ready for killing' He smirked, pressing the 'down' arrow for the only lift in our base. I smiled; it was always fun to kill human-blood-sucking-vampires.

We bid our goodbyes and I headed for my room. I shared my room with Rachel, since she was my best friend. Before I could even scan my card at the reader located at the side of our room's door, the door was swung open, revealing a grinning Rachel.

'Hey Bella! I am going out with KyuHyun **(A/N: you may need to remember this Korean name since he is a hunter. But don't worry; he is the only Korean name you would have to remember!)** to watch a movie. See you later!' Rachel said, pressing her cheek against mine as a greeting.

'Yeah yeah, dumping me for your boyfriend again?' I teased. Rachel slapped my arm playfully, although she had that 'I am so blessed to be in love' expression on her face.

'Anyway, back to the point. I am leaving for an assignment, but I am not sure of the details yet. Wait for my text?' I said while supporting the open door.

'Okay. I will miss you!' Rachel said, hugging me before racing for KyuHyun's room. I smiled, before closing the door. KyuHyun and Rachel was the 3rd couple in our team. First was the married couple which was our bosses, Rose and Dimitri, the second couple was Joe and Demi and the third couple was them. It was pretty saddening since my team consists of a total of 41 people who would live forever. Were we cursed to be single for the rest of the eternity? Personally, I do not mind, but I know some in my team who hates that.

I took a quick shower and hurried up to the Yuri's office on Level 1, ready for my new assignment.

* * *

'Wait a minute, what is this Yuri? I don't hunt vegetarians!' I asked, confused, flipping the file containing the profiles of my latest targets. Now I knew why this was considered a 'special case'; it was rare to have vegetation vampires that lived among humans. It's like finding a pack of wolves that lives among sheep.

'Well, yeah about that, we had no choice Bella. This time, our target is a mind-reader and you know we can't risk him reading any of your thoughts. Demi is away right now, so we have no choice but to send you.' Yuri explained, pointing to the picture of a guy with reddish brown hair. Demi was another hunter with the power to create a mind shield. I got her drift. The vegetarians are not a threat. YET.

'Hmmm… Edward Cullen.' I muttered with a frown, flipping through his profile. Making a vegetarian vampire fall in love with me so that I could kill him? Definitely a first for me.

'Since they are living around humans, you will have to get along with them like a normal human. The scientist are currently busy with Caleb and Derek's vampires blood and also the trainees' blood tests, so yours will have to wait, since you know, the blood has to be _fresh_. Moreover, we can't cage him up to get his blood supply regularly so as obtain his special abilities because he has a family, and thus, you might have to live with him for a while. Probably two to three months?' Yuri said, holding up another file for the things that I needed to bring for this assignment.

I nodded numbly. Would overload of information get me an excuse to reject this mission? Nah, I don't think so. She continued, 'There are also a pack of werewolves living in Forks, so you will meet up with them before you commence contact with the targets. The Cullens' family has one person who could see the future, but her visions will be blurred if there are werewolves around the person. In this way, she can't see your future. Anyway, the werewolves have also been an alliance since a long ago and although we do not work with them often, they are still willing to help us since we do not suck blood.'

I finally managed to crack a smile, the excitement of a new project catching up with me. I always felt that a new vampire's death will help make my parents' death a less wrongful one, giving them peace. Bring justice to their wrongful death. This was the only thing I could do for them now, the only thing.

A smile lightened up Yuri's beautiful features and my excitement seemed to have spread to her. 'So, the final killings will be done by your teammates, hence you will not have to kill any vegetarians.'

'But won't this Edward Cullen only trust me? I will be the only one who can get close enough to him to kill him when it come to that.'

'Don't worry, we will use the ambush style for his kill.' Yuri explained.

There were 3 kinds of killings done by us. Combat, personal and ambush. Combat style was when we will reveal our superhuman abilities to the vampires, get their blood next using 'force' and then kill them eventually. Personal style was to gain their trust first, like my newest project, and then killing them off with this same trust. Personal style was usually used on vampires who lived among humans. Ambush style was our final step to kill a vampire, where the vampires will fall into our perfectly laid-out trap for them. We usually use ambush style with the two other styles.

After leaving Yuri's office, I headed to my room once again to pack my clothes. I quickly dumped some clothes into a small luggage. Most of them are jeans and shorts. Call me tomboy if you want, but I would like to see you run away from a group of vampires in frilly skirts and dresses. My necessary items (laptop, phones, passport, etc.) went into my shoulder bag. I put on my grey coat, and looked in the mirror. My whole outfit consisted once again of the dark shades. In fact, my whole wardrobe consisted of only 3 shades – black, grey and white – because I couldn't stand any other colors on me anymore. This only happened after my parents died, and Rachel was so sure that it was because of my pain from the tragedy, but I myself have no idea.

I left the room, and headed to the resource room at the fourth level to get my _'vampire weapons'_. Kevin, the one in-charge of the resource room, gave me 3 silver stakes, 5 bags of silver power with the gun for it, and 10 silver kunai.

Stakes and knifes were not much of a difference when killing vampires, but well, we love to stick to the 'myth' that stakes could kill vampires. Our kunai were also designed in a way that when we threw it, it will cut deep instead of just hurting the muscles very near to the skin.

'Thanks Kevin' I said, flashing him a smile before putting all the weapons in a bag and walking to the door.

'There is no crossbow given this time since you would be in close contact with them, so I gave you extras stakes. You still have that silver knife with you right?' Kevin asked, sharpening a knife at one of the many machines.

Well, all vampire hunters had a personal knife with them, small enough to hide it in our pockets, but long and sharp enough to stab a vampire in their heart. If we stabbed them in their heart with normal 100% silver knifes without their blood, the vampires would become unconscious only. However, it is only a temporary effect; because once we pulled the knife out, they would take just a few seconds before awakening again.

'Yeah, of course. But I think mine needs sharpening' I replied after taking a look at my personal knife. 'Ryeowook, can you help me to sharpen it?' I asked since he was the nearest to me right now. He gladly took it from me and within ten minutes, I was out of the door.

* * *

I set off to the airport, texting all my hunters' friends of Team 1 about my departure. We usually informed each other like this, since we had a tight schedule to follow. I checked in only just in time to catch my flight due to a jam on my way here.

I made myself comfortable in my plane seat while flipping through the information. I will be staying with a female werewolf named Leah, since the rest of the werewolves there were males. Their current leader was a guy named Jacob, and by the picture of him, he looked scary yet friendly. Weird guy, huh? **(A/N: Okay, I know Jacob is not weird, but he did look scary and friendly from the movie posters!)**

I flipped a few more pages, eventually stopping at Edward Cullen's profile. He was attractive; and the more you see him, the more you couldn't take your eyes off him. His dark copper brown hair with caramel highlights was messy, but in a nice way. High cheekbones, full lips that looked totally kissable, he appeared as a perfect seventeen-year-old. But it was his topaz eyes that seemed so mesmerizing, even if it is only a photo. Yet at the same time, it seemed so...lonely. I felt naked, exposed, as if he could peer into my thoughts, my very being, and i had a hard time trying to tear my eyes away from the photo. It will be fun to be able to make him fall in love with me.

The Cullen family was the tricky part, with one that can feel others' emotions, another who could see the future, and also a mind-reader. Looks like my powers will come in handy now. I have this power to control different elements, and I activated it with my eyes. For example, when I am using one of the elements, there will be a 'colored' shadow that seemed to cast over my eyes, making my eyes appearing to be that color.

One of the colors was the shade of red, and when my eyes was that color, I could control fire in a way that when I aimed it at a certain object or person, it will burst into flames. A shade of dark blue represents lightning; where I could create lightning at my fingertips with my will, and there will be sparks on my skin that will give anyone an electric shock if they touch me. A shade of aqua blue gave the power to control any source of water that was around me, but I need to be able to see the water before I could use it. Green meant that I could control anything that was nature, like making the ground tremble or making the tree roots or vines move. My last element was the shield, which was represented by grey, and I am able to shield everything of mine or others – my mind and thoughts, my feelings and my physical body from any attacks.

Some of my hunters' friends, specifically KyuHyun and Key, could control elements as well. Like my power, they activate it with their eyes. KyuHyun could control the air element, where he could control the air around people or suck it out of them or create natural disasters like tornados, mists or whirlwinds. His eye color would be changed into blue. Key could control the earth element like me, and his eyes will also turn green.

I finally reached Folks, Washington, 4 hours later (A/N: I actually have no idea how long it takes, so correct me if I am wrong), and the second the plane landed, I activated my shield, making my eyes appeared to be grey. I grabbed my travel bag from the seat's compartment and headed out of the airport quickly, letting the cool air caressed my face gently.

Hello Forks.

* * *

**The next chapter will be interesting, since it will move on from the introductions. Hope you will stay tuned! :D**

**Oh and remember to REVIEW! :P**


	3. Character List

**The V-Hunt Organization (Team 1)**

Rose – Boss

Dimitri - Boss

Yuri - Leader

Yoona – Leader

Emma – Leader

_**Vampire Hunters (V-Hunters):**_

Bella

_Powers: can control different elements by activating eyes' color._

Caleb

_Powers: can run faster than vampires (Much faster than normal vampires and Edward/trackers/hunters)_

Rachel

_Powers: Can play mental tricks on someone when she locked eyes with them. (Can be used for torturing or calming effects) _

KyuHyun:

_Powers: can control the air element. (Suck the air around or out of people, create tornados, whirlwinds, etc._

Key:

_Powers: can control the earth element. (Create earthquakes, make grounds tremble, control vines/roots, alter the positions of trees/plants)_

Tiffany

_Powers: can see the past/happenings/thoughts of people when touching their hands. (same power as Aro)_

Nick

_Powers: Can see and alter the memories of people and by touching their forehead._

Joe

_No powers._

Demi

_Powers: create mind-shield._

Derek

_No powers._

_**Others:**_

Donghae – Doctor

Lissa – Nurse

Krystal – Secretary

JoKwon - Secretary

Kevin – Resource/Equiments(RE) Manager (person- in-charge)

Ryeowook – RE – must follow out on mission if necessary.

Heechul – RE – must remain in base.

Dylan – Guard – must follow out on mission if necessary.

Siwon – Guard – must remain in base.

Minho – Guard – must remain in base.

Sooyoung – Guard – must remain in base.

Amber – Guard – must follow out on mission if necessary.

Wayne – Trainer

Sunye – Trainer

Hyoyeon - Trainer

Eunhyuk - Trainer

Taeyeon –Scientist (person- in-charge)

Christian – scientist

Onew – scientist

LeeTeuk – scientist

Harry – Information Unit (IU) [person-in-charge]

Ron - IU

Hebe – IU

Sunny – IU

Taemin – IU

Yesung - IU


End file.
